I Miss You, Mommy
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Sang ratu Sugar Rush telah beranjak dewasa, mulai menyadari arti kehadiran ibunya yang begitu dicintai... / Vanellope x Rancis, OC, mind to RnR? :)


**A/N:**

**Halo semua!**

**Fic ini kubuat untuk meramaikan fandom ini, sekaligus juga sebagai fic Wreck-it Ralph berbahasa Indonesia pertama ;D sayang dong kalo film sebagus ini fanfic-nya dikit…**

**Disclaimer: Wreck-it Ralph punya Disney yang disutradarai oleh Rich Moore **

**.**

**Cover image from tibsistops . deviantart . com **

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mengertilah Rinduku, Ibu...**

_ Hai, ibuku tercinta._

_ Masih ingatkah ibu denganku, Vanellope, putri tunggalmu yang dulu pecicilan dan suka merepotkanmu ketika aku masih bayi?_

_ Mereguk kasih sayangmu melalui air susu yang seakan tiada habisnya bagiku, dan menangis dini hari demi mendapatkan perhatianmu untuk mengganti popokku, tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun..._

_ Ketika menginjak usia kanak-kanak, lagi-lagi aku membuat ibu pusing dengan seribu satu cara, malas mengerjakan PR lah, tidak mau membantu ibu lah, lupa sikit gigi lah, pokoknya banyak sekali. Padahal, aku tahu, ibu selalu berusaha mengajariku berbagai hal, mulai dari pelajaran sekolah sampai urusan rumah tangga, seperti mencuci piring, membersihkan tempat tidur, dan sebagainya._

_ Ternyata, jenis kelaminku sebagai wanita, tak membuatku bersikap anggun dan manis seperti yang ibu harapkan. Justru malah sebaliknya, dengan pergaulanku yang lebih banyak akrab dengan lelaki -ah, mungkin karena sifatku yang nyentrik sehingga dijauhi oleh kebanyakan anak perempuan, mungkin?- aku malah menjadi gadis tomboy yang gemar menyetel musik rock tiap malam dikamar, sehingga ibu seringkali masuk ke kamarku dan malah mendapatiku sedang (berpura-pura) membaca buku. Ibu tahu tidak, ketika ibu keluar, tentunya aku selalu berjaga-jaga dengan earphone yang sudah kuhubungkan dengan pemutar musikku, agar tiap celotehan dan nasihatmu yang dulu kuanggap sangat menyebalkan, tidak kudengar sama sekali. _

_ Menginjak usia dewasa, kuakui, kenakalanku sedikit demi sedikit telah berkurang. Aku pun telah menemukan Rancis Fluggerbutter, pria baik berambut pirang yang bersedia menikahiku. Namun, semakin bertambahnya usia, dan kesibukanku sebagai istri_ _yang menggunung, belum lagi jabatanku yang merupakan ratu dari Sugar Rush (yang tentunya kuwariskan dari ayah) sehingga harus menjaga hubungan diplomasi dengan _game _konsol lain, salah satunya Wreck-it Ralph yang tokoh antagonisnya merupakan sahabat dekatku. Semua itu, entah mengapa membuat perhatianku padamu terkikis. Apalagi setelah kami dikaruniai anak laki-laki kami, Vrance, otomatis kabar tentangmu hanya kudengar sekali lewat. _

_Benar, aku begitu sibuk, bu..._

_Setelah aku melahirkan anak pertamaku yang rasanya begitu nyeri dan merasakan nyawa serasa di ubun-ubun, aku baru menyadari, betapa besarnya perjuangan ibu untuk merawat serta membesarkan seorang anak. Begitu sulitnya, hingga terkadang ibu sampai harus mengorbankan waktu dan kesenangan ibu, hanya demi merawatku, seorang Vanellope yang bandel, agar bisa menjadi seorang ibu yang baik pula bagi anak-anaknya kelak. Apapun kebaikan yang kulakukan, sepertinya takkan cukup untuk membalas semua kasih sayangmu, bu. Takkan pernah cukup..._

_Ibu, surat ini kutulis untukmu, agar ibu dapat menyadari rasa sayangku yang besar terhadapmu, ah, mungkin sangat tidak sebanding dengan rasa sayangmu padaku. Rasa sayang ibu kepada anaknya, tak terhingga sepanjang masa..._

_With love,_

_Vanellope von Schweetz_

* * *

"Sayang, ayo cepat... kita kan ingin bertemu ibu..." seruku pada Rancis yang sedang merapikan baju Vrance, yang kini berusia 2 tahun.

"Sebentar lagi selesai... jangan lupa bawa suratmu!"

"Sudah kutaruh dalam tas, kok."

Terdengar suara Vrance yang menggemaskan dalam gendongan ayahnya "Acik acik...jalan-jalan..."

Rancis membalas celotehan itu dengan lembut, "Iya Vrance, kita mau jalan-jalan ketemu Nenek..."

Kami bertiga pun segera masuk kedalam mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan, Vrance yang berasa di pangkuanku, tak henti-hentinya tertawa. Anak yang menggemaskan, pikirku. Aku sangat bersyukur karena dapat memberikannya yang terbaik.

Seperti apa yang selama ini ibu berikan padaku.

Mengingat ibu, tiba-tiba aku jadi sedih lagi...

Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya!

Rancis yang menyadari bahwa sedari tadi aku melamun, membelaiku lembut dan berkata, ketika kami tiba di tempat tujuan, "Biar aku yang menggendong Vrance, ya..."

"Iya, sayang..."

Kami pun segera menyusuri jalan setapak yang tidak terlalu jauh, memastikan bahwa aku tidak lupa dengan letak kediamannya.

Nah, itu dia! Aku dan Rancis bergegas menuju kesana.

Ya, tidak salah lagi.

Dialah ibuku tercinta, yang sangat kurindukan!

Kupegang surat yang telah kutulis dengan penuh kesungguhan hati tersebut dengan tangan bergetar.

"Aku sangat ingin ibu membacanya, agar ibu dapat mengerti rindu yang selama ini mengendap dalam jiwaku..." batinku penuh harap.

Setelah beberapa saat, Rancis dan aku berniat untuk pamitan dengan ibu.

"Kami pulang, ya..."

"Ibu, Vanellope pamitan dulu. Jaga diri baik-baik. Kami selalu mendoakanmu..."

Rancis pun segera berdiri dan menggendong Vrance, sedangkan aku masih menatap rumah tempat ibu tinggal yang baru saja kubersihkan, tentu dengan bantuan Rancis. Barusan juga aku dan Rancis mendoakan ibu agar tetap menjaga kami dengan cintanya, dimana pun kami berada. Surat yang telah kutulis tadi pun, telah kuberikan padanya. Kuelus dengan penuh cinta, pahatan bertuliskan:

_Berryliana Von Schweetz_

_22-12-1967_

_10-3-2011_

Kemudian, sambil menyusul Rancis yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan tempat ini, aku berharap semoga ibu dapat memaafkan semua kenakalanku di masa lalu, agar ia tetap tenang di sisi-Nya dan mendapatkan kemuliaannya sebagai seorang wanita yang berjuang membesarkan anaknya.

Selamat jalan bu, selamat hari ibu…

Vanellope sangat mencintaimu…

* * *

**Yosh! Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga! Kukerjakan di waktu sahur, sempat bingung mau membuat fic ini di fandom mana. Setelah kuputuskan untuk melihat-lihat sebentar, dan tahu kalo fandom Wreck-it Ralph Indonesia sepiiiiiiiiii banget, yaudah deh **

**Omong-omong, menonton Wreck-it Ralph merupakan pengalaman terbaikku selama menyaksikan film di bioskop. Udah ceritanya bagus, bisa bikin tertawa dan menangis (apalagi waktu Ralph ngancurin mobil Vanellope), suasana sekeliling tenang, pula!**

**Yuk ramein fandom Wreck-it Ralph Indonesia!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh, mind to review, anyone? **

**.  
.**

**.**


End file.
